Computing systems are frequently used to speed batch processing of functions and calculations. However, in many cases, the amount of data to be processed may grow at a rate that exceeds the ability of the computing system to scale. To address the growing load requirements, additional physical resources are typically required. However, in some cases, the addition of physical resources may not be sufficient to maintain a performance level of a computing system due to its design limitations.